


One step too far

by Jutschina



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, SDCC, coda to the viking snake pit experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jutschina/pseuds/Jutschina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob hates snakes. Rich doesn't believe him. Short coda set after Rob and Rich visited the snake pit at SDCC (if you haven't watched the video, DO IT: https://www.facebook.com/ComicConHQ/videos/268375983541776/ )</p>
            </blockquote>





	One step too far

" _That was not funny_ ", Rob exclaimed, entering the small relaxation room, glad to shut out the noise and rush for a while. Rich followed right after him and tried to calm him down. "Robbie...", he mumbled and put a hand on Rob's shoulder but the other man pushed him away. "Leave me alone!", he snapped and sank down on one of the chairs.  
Feeling remorseful, Rich leaned back against the wall. It was Sunday at SDCC, and the Comic Con HQ Team and Rich had thought it would be a nice idea if the Kings of Cons would go into a snake pit with live snakes. And Rich had had his fun. But little had he known how much the whole thing would affect his friend.  
"Rob, honestly, I had no idea how serious--", he started but Rob interrupted him.  
"Oh, come on, you know better me than that. I'm-- I'm scared of everything!"  
Rich shook his head. "No, Robbie, don't..."  
"Well, but I am, right? Oh, whatever, fucking _snakes_ are _definitely_ up on the list." Rob sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.  
Rich felt bad, seeing him mixed up like that. He knew that he'd been mean to his friend, a bit too mean this time. "Are you alright?", he asked in a soft voice.  
"Hm."  
"Listen, Robbie-"  
"Don't _'Robbie'_ me just now, okay?" Rob got up and started pacing up and down in the small room.  
"Robbie..."  
The man spun around and glared at Rich; but as he looked at him with his damned puppy dog eyes, putting his hands together in a pleading motion, Rob cracked a smile. "Yeah, you bastard", he murmured.  
This time, he didn't push Rich away when the man came towards him and pulled him into a hug.  
"I swear to God, I had no idea it would be that bad for you", Rich assured his friend, pressing soft kisses to his hair. "I'm sorry, I truly am."  
Rob pulled away to look at Rich, one eyebrow raised. "No, you're not."  
Rich gave the other man a shocked glance of indignation. "Do you question my sincerity, Robert?"  
Rob couldn't help but snickering. "You're an asshole. Please, remind me why I'm still putting up with you." He sighed and ran his shaky fingers through his hair.  
Rich bit his lip. He reached up and took Rob's hands into his. "I _am_ sorry, Rob... at least a bit."  
Rob gave a weak smile and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't do it again, okay?"  
Rich was a tease, that was just him - but he knew that, sometimes, he went overboard, without meaning any harm. Now, he needed to make amends to his friend. "'Course not", he promised, and he meant it.  
Rob took a deep breath and pressed a kiss to Rich's cheek. "Okay, then. C'mon, let's go, I think we got a live Q &A in a few."  
"You sure that you're alright?"  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. You got a hall plan, though? I have no idea where we need to be!"  
Hastily, Richard fumbled around in his bag, eventually revealing a rumpled brochure. "Here we go. Let's get out there."  
They left the room - making sure to steer clear of the Viking snake pit - and dived into the crowd once more.


End file.
